


Reasons I Love You

by RoseyR



Series: Space Geek and the Wild Child [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Artistic Tweek, Blow Jobs, Bottom Craig Tucker, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Break Up, Bullying, Craig is obsessed with space, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Humor, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Chronological, POV Craig Tucker, POV Multiple, POV Tweek Tweak, Panic Attack, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Space Geek, Switch Craig, Switch Tweek, Teenagers, Top Craig Tucker, Top Tweek Tweak, Tweek is a wild child, background Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens - Freeform, background Kenny McCormick/Butters Stotch - Freeform, glasses wearing Craig, painter Tweek, wild child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig and Tweek are an odd couple. Craig, who knows nothing about romance and prefers to study space and stars, and Tweek, who has been avoided being in a relationship for a long time and loves being a mischievous punk. How these two stay together for so long, no one will understand but them.





	Reasons I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you might know that I was suppose to write a short story that focused on Craig and how he doesn't understand romance and tries to be romantic towards Tweek, but I didn't like how the story came out so I deleted it and hope to come back to it when I find something with most of the plot. Luckily for you, I did! so if you have read the story before I deleted it, you'll see some parts of it again here, but don't worry, I'll be sure to add in new elements as well!
> 
> Also, this story contains a lot of stories packed into one! Only because it's suppose to help you get an insight of the characters and how they feel for each other! Hope you don't mind that!
> 
> So yeah, hope you enjoy this rated E story that does involves a lot of sexual tension and angst! Cause we all can't get enough of that angst!

If you know Tweek Tweak, you would know that he is the school's wild child. Tweek always gets what he wants when he wants it. If anyone ever dates him, they are insane....

...I guess I'm insane.

Honestly, I don't know what is it about Tweek that makes me want to stay with him for this long. We're so...different. I know the term, opposites attract, but even people will know that there is a limit, and already, Tweek has gone beyond my limits.

"You are just so...fucking infuriating!"

"Yeah well...you're...you're...i-if you weren't such a dork already, I'd find a good insult for you!" Tweek exclaimed.

We were fighting again. Nothing new really. What we were fighting over? Well...it's actually really stupid. We're fighting over the fact that Tweek was painting me...with tentacles around me. Don't get me wrong, it could be worse, but still...he painted me without asking me first. He always ask me first before I agree on letting him use me as a model!

"Seriously, this goes against my privacy!"

"How? It's not like you actually have a thing for tentacle porn!"

"That's not what I mean!" I exclaimed, my face was red from embarrassment. "I meant you should be asking for my permission if you're going to paint me!"

"You always say yes, no matter what I draw! So why do I have to ask you for this one when you're going to say yes anyways!"

"Because it's my face you're painting!" I shouted.

"Yeah well...well...your face isn't that great!"

"Oh really? Then why did you want to paint me so badly all these months?"

"Because I love painting losers who are obsessed with stupid stars," Tweek said.

I stare at him. I know he didn't mean it, his eyes told me he didn't mean to say that, but still...that hurt.

"...I think we need a break..."

"...Fine...I was fine...on my own anyways..."

"Yeah well...hope you enjoy being alone for awhile," I said. I grab my jacket and left. I didn't look back. I didn't look back when Mrs. Tweak offered to drive me home. "Thanks, but I want to be alone Mrs. Tweak..."

"...Alright dear...but...I do hope you won't stay mad at Tweek forever...he does truly care about you..."

I know that...I really do...but...even I can't stand that...that...asshole. I left Tweek's house.

I continued walking, not caring who I see or who I bump into. When I reached my house, I didn't bother talking to my family. I just went to my room and isolated myself.

"...Fucker...stupid asshole..." I glared at the floor as I sat on my bed. I wasn't in the wrong here...right? It's Tweek's fault...he should have just asked me if he wanted to paint me. It doesn't matter if I do say yes all the time, it's the matter of principles... "...Idiot..." I started sniffling as my eyes watered.

I'll admit...even if the painting was too lewd...it looked amazing...

* * *

Craig and I broke up. We had a fight. Honestly, I'm glad we broke up! He was bring me down! I was fine on my own! I'm the wild child of South Park High for fuck sake! I never needed an accomplice before! I am totally fine on my own!

...So why does my stomach hurt...

I hear a knock at my door and my dad comes in. Guess both mom and dad heard us fighting earlier...great.

"Hey son, how are you doing?"

"...My stomach hurts..."

"I see, wanna talk about it?"

"No! ...Yes...yeah," I sighed.

"Well let's start with what happened."

"It's not my fault...is it? True...I didn't ask Craig's permission, but that's only because this painting was suppose to be a gift for him! It's not even done yet...I was going to write on the back! It was going to say, 'to Craig. Happy two month anniversary. Thanks for dealing with me and my bullshit. I love you...Tweek.' Ugh! Why did he barge into my room without knocking! It was going to be a surprise...but I guess it's all for nothing now since we're done!" I sighed and laid on my back on the floor.

"Son," my dad sits on my bed and looks at me. "This reminds me of the time me and your mother were dating. We sometimes fight over the littlest things, but in a way...fighting is healthy in a relationship, it allows both partners to express how they feel."

"...." I waited for my dad to continue, but he doesn't say anything else. Seriously? "And? Did you and mom break up at some point and get back together?"

"Hm? Oh no, we just fought...we never broke up."

"...How is that suppose to help me!" I shouted. God damn it dad! Why does your stories never make sense! They never help me! What's the point in telling me this shit! Fuck!

"What I'm trying to say son...maybe you should forgive Craig and let fate take it's course," dad said. He gets up and pats my head as I stare at him in disbelief. "Hm...you're doing really well with your paintings. I do think the two tentacles going inside Craig is too much...maybe one would be better..."

"...Please get out."

"Right," dad leaves.

"God fucking damn it!" I shouted. I laid on the ground. I feel like a little kid having a tantrum...actually...I am a little kid having a tantrum! Ugh...everything is so infuriating! Stupid dad! Stupid painting! Stupid Craig! Fuck all of you! I don't need this shit in my already stressful life! Fuck!

....My stomach still hurts...and my heart hurts too.

"...Nnnnggg...Craig..." I laid on my side as I thought about what I did wrong this time.

* * *

Tweek and I are still mad at each other. Whenever we see each other in the hallways, we would glare at each other and just keep walking. Fine...if he isn't going to apologize, then I'm not apologizing! Fuck him!

"Guys...come on...you gotta stop fighting...it's really awkward here," Clyde said as he stares at both of us.

You know...avoiding him would be a lot easier if he wasn't friends with Clyde and Token as well. Fuck.

"Token, can you tell the geek that he shouldn't have barged into my room when I'm busy working," Tweek said.

I sighed. You're gonna play that game? Fine. I can play that too! "Clyde, tell Tweek that painting someone's face without their permission is goes against their privacy!"

"Token, tell Fucker here that maybe I was working on a surprise for our two month anniversary!"

"Clyde, tell the brat here that maybe he shouldn't be painting something so perverted as a anniversary gift. Also tell him that no one actually celebrates a two month anniversary! That is not a thing!"

"Token, tell the little bitch that the anniversary doesn't actually matter! It's the thought that counts! The meaning behind it! All I wanted to do was tell you how I was really really happy we've been together for this long!"

"Clyde, tell the jerk that I do appreciate the thought, and that I'm also happy that we've been together for this long! However, he needs to stop being a little brat and take responsibility for his actions!"

"Take responsibility!? Me? I don't need to do shit man! You're the one who barged into my room without knocking!"

"You're the one who painted tentacles up my ass!"

"Okay, we're done here," Token sighed as he and Clyde pulls us away.

"Fuck you Tucker!"

"Eat a dick Tweak!" Ugh...it's hard saying his last name since both of his first and last sound the same. "Also, your name sucks!"

"Fuck you!"

Yep...that didn't go well. I feel bad for dragging Clyde and Token into this, but it is Tweek's fault...right?

"...Two month anniversary huh? Has it been that long Toke?"

"Yep..."

"...I didn't even get him anything..."

"Well...since you two are not together...I'm guessing it doesn't matter anymore."

"...He was in the wrong...right?"

"Honestly...does it matter at this point?"

"....No," I sighed.

We stayed separated for a couple of days. Both Clyde and Token would hang out with one of us and tell us how the other is doing. This was insane, I know. I even think Tweek thinks this is insane.

Fuck...I miss him....

I would say I'm sorry, but my pride won't let me, and judging from Tweek's expression, his pride won't let him either. Why the fuck are we such prideful assholes?

As I was walking to my next class, I was suddenly ambushed by Cartman. God damn it...

"Hello, dork," Cartman grinned. I noticed that Cartman wasn't with his usual group. He was actually with two other kids I don't remember. I do know that the other two are bullies though...I'm surprised they never bullied me before.

"What do you want fat ass?" I sighed.

"Well, it's been awhile since I pummeled your ass. I haven't been able to since you've been hanging out with the wild child for awhile."

"So?" I glared at him, but inside, I was tensed.

"Well since I heard you and wild child are no longer together, I'd thought I'd bring back the good old days," Cartman smirked.

"How is this fair? Three to one?" I said.

"Who says it was fair to begin with?" Cartman grinned. The other two walks towards me and grabs my backpack. They pushed me down and started kicking my side. I tried fighting back, but Cartman pinned my hands down.

"Fucker! Just wait till I tell the coach, he's going to kick you out of the game for this!"

"I'd be scared, really, but thanks to your stupid ex and his dumb prank last week, the entire field is covered in paint! We can't fucking play on that field!"

"Not my fucking problem," I spat out. I tried getting up again, but Cartman placed his foot on my chest and pushed me down. "Ugh...fuck you..." winced. I raised my hand and flipped him off.

One of the other bullies pinned my hands down and started punching me in the stomach and face.

Even thought I'm getting the shit beaten out of me...this kinda brings back memories. I remember how Cartman was bullying. He threw my glasses away. I remember trying to find them....I remember Tweek picking them up for me that day. That was the beginning of our weird ass relationship...

I wish he was here...

"Look guys, he's crying," Cartman laughs. "What a wuss."

I hear all three of them laughing at me. I didn't care. I didn't care if my face and stomach hurts. My heart hurts the most.

"Ha ha ha...ow! What the fuck?" I looked up and noticed that something hit Cartman in the chest. "What the fuck is this?"

"...Is that...paint?" I suddenly see something hit the other guy's back. "Ow! Shit!"

"Ow! Who's shooting us with paint balls!?"

"Hey fuckers!" I hear a familiar voice. I look to my side and I see him. Tweek Tweak. "If you don't get away from him I'm going to shoot you in the dicks!"

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" Cartman exclaimed.

Tweek cocked his paintball gun. "I'm the motherfucking wild child, you really think I won't do it, fuck face?" Tweek aims his gun and started shooting at the three.

"Shit! Ow! Let's get out of here!"

"Fuck! Ah!"

All three of them get off of me and started running. Tweek continued shooting at them until they were finally gone.

"That'll teach you you assholes!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...." What was he doing here? Wasn't he still mad at me?

"...You alright?" Tweek turns around and looks down at me. "They didn't...hurt you too bad...did they?"

"...My face hurt...and my stomach hurts as well...but I'll live," I said.

"..." Tweek crouches down and adjust my glasses. "Jesus...they really fucked you up didn't they? I'm surprised they didn't break your glasses."

"..." I stare at him. Why are you here? Why are you helping me? Aren't you mad at me? "...Why?"

"...Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? Why did you save me? You could have left me..."

"...You know...I could have left you...I could have let those assholes beat the shit out of you," Tweek said. He suddenly points his paintball gun at my head. "I could also just shoot you right here and now if I wanted to. Just to released all this frustration I have inside..."

"...Then why don't you? Why don't you just shoot me?" I asked as I continue to look at him in the eye.

"...Because," Tweek sighed and puts his gun down, "I like you way too much to do that...."

I look at him and smile. "Tweek..."

"I'm sorry...okay...I'm so so sorry...I just...I didn't mean to paint something without asking for you permission...I just...I wanted to give you the painting as a surprise...I wanted to tell you that I...I'm thankful to meet someone as wonderful as you."

"...Tweek...I'm not wonderful. Hell...I didn't even remember that we've been dating for two months..."

"I had a feeling," Tweek smiles, "but...you being with me is the best present I could ever have...well...unless you still...want to be with me..."

"Tweek," I take his hand and kiss it. "A sane person would probably say, fuck no. But since I'm the space obsessed geek who likes you a lot...I guess I'm insane," I smiled.

Tweek smiles at me. "Guess we're both insane then."

"Yeah..."

"Craig...can we...start all over? Pretend that...we never broke up. I really want to give you your present," Tweek said.

"I'd love that," I said.

"I love you, Craig," Tweek said.

"I love you too, Tweek," I smiled. Tweek leans forward and kisses me. I held his face as we kissed. I really do love this weirdo.

"Come on...let's go bandage you up. You look like shit right now," Tweek said as he helps me up.

"Hey...why do you have a paintball gun?"

"I was planning on shooting the principal's car, it's been awhile since I prank that fucker," Tweek smirked.

"....You still got some paints left?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"After we fix myself up...wanna shoot his car?"

"...I knew there was a reason why I fell for you," Tweek laughs. "Fuck yeah! Let's go crazy!"

I know Tweek can be emotional, will do things without thinking twice, and will act like a brat...but...I know deep down...Tweek will always take responsibility...in his own way of course.

* * *

I don't understand Craig sometimes. Not saying he's not understandable, he is...sorta. I don't know...whenever I hang out with Craig, I never get his fascination with space. He always tells me that one day, he was going to be astronaut, but for me...I'm like this...

"Wait...if you become an astronaut...where does that leave me!?"

"I don't know...guess you'll stay home and wait for me?"

"But what about all the sex we'd be missing!?" I exclaimed.

"Tweek..."

"What?"

"We're having sex now. You dick is literally inside of me...I don't even understand how the fuck we started talking about this!" Craig blushed.

"But still...I'll miss fucking you if you end up going to space," I whined.

"Tweek, I'll miss you too but...shit...can you please start moving? I'm losing my m-mind here..." Craig whined as he looks down.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I cried as I hold Craig close.

"I'm not even gone yet! I'm still here!"

Yeah...I don't understand Craig at all sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I love him and his cute obsession for space...but sometimes...I wonder if he prefers space over...well...me...

"Craig...if you had to choose...would you choose painting or star gazing?"

"Star gazing," Craig said as he fix his telescope.

"Okay. Craig, would you choose...observatory...or...arcade?"

"Observatory, definitely."

"...Okay...then...would you choose...me or going to space?"

"...."

"Craig?"

"..."

"Craig."

"....Uh..."

"Fuck you!" I threw my pillow at him.

"Come on Tweek, of course I would pick you...and space," Craig muttered.

"No no no! You have to pick one! Me...or dumb stupid space!"

"I just...uh...um...it's hard for me! I love you both!"

I gaped at him. What the fuck... "Are you serious!?" I exclaimed. "I'm a human being! Space is just...is just...space...an empty void that goes forever!"

"Well that's thing, space is so huge, we don't know if it's actually empty! There could be living creatures out there!"

"Who cares! If there was such things as alien, which I do believe in, they wouldn't care about us humans! We're too stupid and primitive compared to them!"

"Oh come on Tweek, don't you ever want to see an alien in real life?"

"...I do...but I want to see my boyfriend fucking me with his dick too!" I exclaimed.

"...W-what?" Craig blushed as he stares at me.

"Craig...as much as I love fucking you...and I really really do...and would also like to be fucked as well," I said.

"Why are you saying this so calmly?" Craig blushed even harder.

"What I'm trying to say is...you've never once been interested in doing it to me...you've been preoccupied with space lately," I sighed.

"...Tweek...I uh...I would love to fuck you," Craig blushed, "wait...that sounds awkward..."

"Oh? Then wanna fuck me now?"

"...I would...but uh...I'm still trying to fix my telescope and there's this star that I wanted to see and-"

"Ugh! Fuck you Craig! If you love space so much, then go ahead and marry it! Touch yourself while you're at it as well!" I exclaimed as I left my room. ...Wait...this is my room? Why am I leaving? I headed back inside and grab Craig. I pushed Craig out of my room and threw his stuff at him.

"Tweek, come on..."

"Fuck you!" I exclaimed. I slammed my door and sat at my desk. What the fuck Craig! You're suppose to pick me! What the actual fuck!

_"...Tweek...I uh...I would love to fuck you."_

"....God damn it Craig...now you got me all hot and bothered..." I blushed as I reached into my drawer and pulled out my favorite dildo.

I turn it on and smiled when I see it vibrating. I suddenly noticed a familiar looking book on my desk. It was Craig's stupid astronomy book. Guess he forgot it. Now I had to bring it back to him when I see him tomorrow....

"....Hm..." I take the book and open to a random page. I then start removing my pants and I start fingering myself. "Fuck...it's been so long since I...nnngg...did this..." I panted. Touching myself isn't really a huge thing for me, I prefer having someone else touch me there, but since I'm with Craig now, all he's ever done is stroke my dick and giving me the most amazing blow job ever. "A-ah..." Fuck....just thinking about his cute face is making me so hard...

I put the dildo in my mouth and start swirling my tongue around it. Hm...I wish this was Craig's cock...I wouldn't mind making it all wet before he puts it in me...

"...Stupid Craig..." I blushed. Ugh, his shyness is cute and all, but I wish he could just be a bit more...assertive in bed...you know? I love Craig...I really do...but even I wish he didn't act like a puppy...I wish he act like a...like a wolf! A cool, lone wolf. Yeah... "A-ah...fuck...." I take the dildo out of my mouth and pressed it against the rim of my prostate. Nnnnggg...I wish Craig was here doing this instead of this dildo...

I pushed the dildo in and gasped at how big it felt inside. Jesus...how long has it been since I've been fucked? I'm so fucking tight right now...shit...

I moved the dildo in and out of me, while I stroke my own cock. I look at the page of Craig's astronomy book and I realized I was on a page about how stars are formed and how they die. This is something Craig would probably jack off too...if he does that in the first place.

"Heh heh...Craig...jacking off...I wish I could...a-ah...see that," I bite my lip, imagining Craig on his bed, masturbating. I could imagine his face as he enjoys the feeling of his hand over his cock. Oh..that magnificent cock of his...I would love to stick that in me right about now...I can almost feel it... "A-ah! Craig..." I moaned as I felt myself throbbing. Nnnggg...that fucking space dork...he doesn't know how much I fucking love his body...how I love making him a complete mess...oh...I wonder if he would like seeing me like this....fuck...a-ah... "C-Craig!" I came all over Craig's book.

I take the dildo out and sat back down on my desk. ...Ugh...I still don't feel satisfied. I want Craig...

I look at the book and smirked. "I wipe the book with some tissues, but I made sure to not clean it thoroughly. I close the book and put it to the side.

"...Hmph..." Stupid Craig and his stupid obsession for space...aren't I enough for him?

The next day, I hand Craig back his book. I even apologized for kicking him out of my room.

"I'm sorry for yesterday..."

"No...it's fine...I should have considered how you felt..." Craig sighed.

"I love you," I said.

"Love you..." Craig looks down at his book and pales, "why is...this sticky?"

"Oh look at the time, I got to get to class," I grinned and quickly walk off.

"...Tweek! Why is this sticky!?"

* * *

Tweek's been...moody lately? Is that the right word? I'm not sure at this point. All I know is...ever since we had that fight about my interest in space and how I never fuck Tweek, he's been...distant lately...especially after he ejaculated all over my astronomy book. It was so awkward to explain to my teacher why it was all sticky...

Still...Tweek has been distant lately. Especially during sex. Now...I'm not as much of a sex craving person like Tweek is...but once in awhile...I do crave it. I remember how I was hoping to have sex with Tweek, but he said the one thing I never thought he would say....

"So...Tweek...you wanna fuck?" I whispered into his ear as I start kissing his neck.

"Nnnggg....do you...want me to fuck you?"

"Yeah," I sighed happily. I was already palming myself through my jeans. I can't wait to feel his dick inside of me...

"...Sorry...don't feel like it today," Tweek smiled and puts down his comic book. He gets up from his bed and starts leaving.

"W-wait...what?" I started panicking...did I...do something wrong? "You don't...want to?" I asked. I can already feel myself getting limp down there.

"Y-yeah...I just uh...I don't feel good today. Can we have a rain check?"

"...Tweek...are you okay?" I'm worried. Did...did I do something wrong?

"I'm fine...just...I don't feel like doing it today. Hey, I'm going to get some snack, want anything?" Tweek smiled.

"...I'm good," I sighed as I sat normally on Tweek's bed.

"Okay, I'll be back," Tweek said before leaving.

I sighed and looked at the ground. Well the mood is dead...now what? I'm still half hard, but I don't feel like touching myself. I decided to distract myself and try to find my sci-fi comics.

"...Where did I put those...ugh...I wish Tweek organized his room a bit more..." I walk over to Tweek's desk and open the drawer underneath. I froze when I see Tweek's dildo. "Ugh...I never get use to seeing this thing..." I was about to close the drawer, but I noticed something...off about Tweek's dildo. It was...wet...almost as if...he's been using it recently... "...I thought he said he wasn't feeling well..." I take the dildo and inspect it...he's been using it...fuck...the conversation we had awhile ago...

I suddenly hear the door opening and I quickly put the dildo back and close the drawer.

"Craig?"

"Hey...you got the snacks already?"

"No...my mom is going to bring something up, I thought I tell you...what were you...doing?" Tweek asked.

"N-nothing...just trying to find my comics I left here," I said.

"Right...your...sci-fi comics," Tweek said. His face looked strained when he said that. ...Shit.

"Yeah...but uh...you know...I actually...don't feel good right now...so I'm going home."

"You sure?" Tweek asked.

"Y-yeah...I'll uh...I'll see you tomorrow," I said. I grab my stuff and kiss Tweek goodbye. "See you."

"...Bye..."

I quickly left Tweek's house. Oh god...have I...been neglecting him? Am I no good anymore? What is it? Why would he...

_"...I do...but I want to see my boyfriend fucking me with his dick too!"_

I froze...I blushed at the memory. Ugh...why am I so awkward when it comes to this kind of stuff? What am I suppose to do here? Is there no sign for people like me!? Ugh!

I continue walking home.

It's not that I don't want to fuck Tweek...I actually do...it's just...I don't know how to exactly initiate it. Tweek has always been the one who starts us off...I just listen and follow his lead...I've never been the one to...well lead the relationship at all! Then again....I've never been in a relationship before...

I need help...and there's only one person I can ask to help me....

"You want my advice?" Tricia said as she stares at me in disbelief.

"Yes...how do I...uh...lead a relationship?"

"...What's in it for me?"

"Ugh...what do you want?"

"All of your desserts for two weeks...and...you gotta let me and my friends play dress up with your guinea pig."

"Not Stripe!" I exclaimed.

"Hey...either I give you advice or you can get advice from your friends...like Clyde..."

Not Clyde. Anyone but Clyde. He means well...but.....Christ...

"Okay fine...I'll let you dress up Stripe...but only once!"

"Deal," Tricia said. "Okay big bro, the first thing you need to know is that you got to be romantic."

"...Ro...man...tic?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"...Christ, this is going to be awhile. Okay...grab a notepad and start writing stuff down. This will be awhile."

* * *

Was I too harsh on Craig last night? I wasn't...right? I mean sure...it was strange of me to reject his invitation to have a good old fashion sex session...it's just...I don't know...

...Fuck...was I hard on him? Oh god...what if I hurt his little heart!? Oh no! What if I messed Craig up forever! Gah! This is too much pressure!

"Hey Tweek," Craig smiles at me.

"C-Craig...um...about last night..."

"No no...I realized something...you were right."

"...Right...right about...what?" I asked. What is he talking about?

"You were right about how I focus too much on space. I should actually be focusing on you," Craig placed his hand on my cheek. What is this shit...

"Who are you and what have you done to my Craig?" I glared.

"Tweek," Craig grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. I blushed. W-what? What's going on? Why's my heart racing so much right now? "I want to fuck you."

"...W-w-what!?" I blushed. What is happening!? Am I being pranked!? Is all the pranks I did in this school finally catching up to me!? Is everyone in on it? Craig? Clyde? Token? That weird kid that always have that booger hanging out of his nose but we're all to awkward to tell him about it!? What is happening.

"You don't want to? Isn't that...what you want?" Craig asked as he leans closer. He's not even nervous about this...what the fuck is happening!? Why is Craig like this...and why...why...why am I aroused by this?

"...I do...I want you to...f-fuck me..." I blushed.

"Hm..." Craig puts hand on my cheek and pressed his thumb against my bottom lip. "I'll see you after school then."

For a minute...I thought he was going to kiss me, but he backs up and winks at me. My heart is racing so much right now. I watched him leave and I couldn't help but feel...feel...feel...

"Uh...Tweek," I hear Stan talking to me.

"Hm?" I asked, not once breaking eye contact of Craig's back.

"...You uh...you might want to uh...deal with..your hard on there..." Stan said as he points at my crotch.

"...Yeah..." I sighed happily.

* * *

Once Tweek was out of sight, I let out the breath I was holding.

"Jesus fuck! How the fuck do actors do this?" I panted. This is why I'll never be an actor. This shit is surprisingly hard. I was continued walking to my locker, but I stop when I see the most terrifying sight I'll ever see.

Clyde was making out with Bebe.

"Uh...what?" I asked Token who was just standing there, looking awkward.

"Don't ask me...I found them like this when I got here..."

"...Yeah but...what? Since when...what?" I stare at the two.

The two finally pulls away, I cringed at the sight of the saliva that's connecting their lips together. What the fuck is happening here?

"I'll see you tonight?" Bebe blushed.

"Yeah," Clyde grins.

"I'll miss you," Bebe said.

"I'll miss you more," Clyde smiled and kisses Bebe on the lips again.

Bebe pulls away and waves goodbye to Clyde before she walks away. Clyde waves at her with a dopey smile on his face. Token and I stared at each other before we walk over to Clyde.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck."

"What the hell was that?"

"Dudes...I think I found God's gift to humanity," Clyde grinned.

"Explain."

"Ta-da!" Clyde pulls out a dating magazine out of his jacket.

"...You actually read that stuff?"

"W-well no...but when I went to the hairdresser with my mom the other day, I was bored and I just decided to read this since there was nothing else to do for the next hour. At first...I thought some of the advice they said here was bullshit...but when I actually tried them out on Bebe...she couldn't get her hands off of me."

"So...what...you and Bebe are..."

"Yep, we are a couple," Clyde grinned.

"There is no way that magazine works," Token said.

"Uh huh it works! Here, you should try it out," Clyde said as he hands me the magazine.

"Why?"

"Well aside from me, you're the only one here who is dating. Sorry Toke."

"I'm telling you that this stuff does not actually work."

"Don't be a downer Toke! Craig, you have to try it. Sooner or later, you'll be a natural Romeo...just like me," Clyde winked at me.

"...Does this...actually work?"

"Yep! It says it's the number magazine to get romantic advice from!"

"...Romantic?" I stare at him and at the magazine. Well...Tricia did tell me that I should try getting some more advice on my own...maybe...this is it... "..." I open the first page and started reading the tips on there.

"You're actually going to read it!?" Token exclaimed.

"Ha! Even Craig is interested!"

"I'm telling you guys, this shit is going to backfire on both of you and you'll both end up with either a broken heart...or a broken dick."

"Pff, he doesn't now anything Craig. Come with me if you want to know how to woo your soulmate," Clyde puts his arm around me and we started walking off.

Hm...maybe I'll understand this whole romance business if I just listen to some of this stuff here...

* * *

I waited patiently. I checked my phone once more. Craig will be here any minute now. Nnnggg...should I have dressed for this? Maybe...a longer shirt and no pants? Ugh...how do people make themselves sexy? Jesus....

"...Nnnnggg...maybe I can quickly change before he-"

"Tweek?"

"Jesus Christ!" I fell off of my bed. I quickly get up and sit down on my bed. "C-come in..."

The moment Craig walks into my room, I can already feel how hard I am right now. Fuck...I need him...now!

I walk towards him and I start kissing him. I pulled him closer to me, making sure he knows how much I want him.

"Someone's eager," Craig chuckled.

"Nnnnnggg...are we...r-really going to do this?" I blushed, acting shy.

"Of course, babe," Craig said.

"..B-babe?" I blushed even more. He has never gave me a cute nickname before...

"Yeah," Craig smiled and kisses me. I felt him gently taking me to my bed and we both sat down. I grew hard when I felt Craig's hand on my shirt as he slowly unbuttons it.

"Craig...y-you sure you want to do this?" I asked. If he says no, I'm flicking his forehead.

"Of course...I wanted you since I saw you this morning," Craig said.

"R-really?" I asked.

"Yeah...you're beautiful," Craig whispered.

"Craig..." I kiss him once more. Fuck...where did all this confidence come from? I'm fucking loving it...

I moaned when I felt Craig unzip my pants and started rubbing my cock through my underpants.

"Shit babe...you're so hard right now. Have you been waiting for me for awhile?" Craig said. His warm breath hitting my cheek.

"Y-yeah...I've...I've been w-waiting for you all day," I panted.

"Hm...you've been a good boy...haven't you?"

"Nnnggg...y-yeah..."

"Want me to give you a treat?"

I nod furiously. Oh god...I love this Craig right now...

Craig stands up and takes out his cock out of his pants. I stared at it, hungrily. I placed my hand on his hips and started licking Craig's cock.

"A-ah...you like licking my dick, honey?"

"Mmmmm," I sighed happily. I take the head and put it in my mouth. I start sucking on Craig's cock as I started pumping myself.

"Fuck...Tweek," Craig groans as he starts petting my head. Fuck...I need him in me, now...

"Nnnnggg....Craig," I looked at him as I rub my cheek against his cock.

Craig looks down and smiles at me. "Turn around, hips up."

"Y-yes..." I turned around and placed my hands on my bed. I lifted my hips and waited in anticipation.

"I'm going to put it in now," Craig said. I bit my lips as I waited.

My back arched when I felt him going in. "A-ah! Fuck!" I cried out. I grabbed my sheets as I try to calm down. Once it was fine, I nodded for Craig to move. Jesus...he's bigger than I thought. I love it! He feels better than a dildo...

"Fuck...you're squeezing me so tight babe," Craig panted.

"A-ah! Craig...this feel so...g-good..." I panted, let my tongue out.

"Better than a dildo?" Craig purred.

"Y-you s-saw?" I blushed. I squeaked when Craig suddenly slaps my ass. What the fuck...that's so...hot...

"Were you trying to make me feel bad, Tweek?"

"N-no," I cried out. "I love your cock in me...it feels so good. Better than any dildo!"

"Hm," Craig hummed. "Then...are you going to throw that thing away?"

"Throw away D!?" I exclaimed.

"You named it?" Craig said. I felt him rubbing my ass. Fuck... "That's so like you."

"A-ah...please Craig...please move faster," I begged.

"I will...but promise me you'll get rid of D. I don't like sharing this tight ass of yours," Craig grinned.

"Nnnnggg....I-I will. All I need is your cock," I cried out.

"Good," Craig kisses my back and slams into me. It felt like my eyes were going to bulge out with each thrust.

"A-ah! Craig!" I cried out.

"Come on babe...I want to hear you cry out my name..."

"Craig...Craig," I cried out. Tears were forming in the corner of my eyes.

"You look so good like this babe, I love seeing you like this," Craig leans forward and starts kissing the back of my ear. "A complete mess."

"A-ah!" I came all over my sheets.

"Nnnggg...Tweek," Craig groaned as he came inside of me. I can feel him filling me inside.

We both finally calmed down from our climax and we're trying our best to catch our breaths. Craig finally pulled out of me and sat down. I laid on my bed, not caring that I'm on top of the mess I made.

"That was...amazing," I sighed happily.

"W-was it?" Craig asked. Ah...there's my cute little Craig I still love.

I turned over and look at him. "Uh huh. You were great..."

"...H-honestly...I actually enjoyed that...a lot. I don't mind doing it again."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Craig smiled.

"...Thank you Craig, you made me really happy," I smiled.

"I did?"

"Yep...and I got to say," I sat up and crawled towards him. I sat on his legs and smile at him. "You were very hot and romantic..."

Craig blushed and kisses me on the lips. "I love you, honey."

"Mmmm I love you too," I smiled. I can get use to this.

* * *

I stared at Clyde as he makes out with Bebe again. They were...really going at it...do they not really care that people were staring?

"Ah...I better get back to my girls...see you later?"

"Yeah..." Clyde smiles.

"See you later," Bebe smiled. She leaves and Clyde was having a hard time standing.

"I'm in love..." Clyde sighed.

"Yeah...but I'm sure Bebe only loves you because you're doing what a magazine is telling you. She doesn't know who you really are."

"Which is a good thing! She must never know who I really am!"

"You mean a taco loving crybaby who has way too many porn magazines hidden underneath his bed?" Token said.

"Yes. Exactly! The magazine said that showing your true self is a huge turn off! Never show your partner your lame hobbies, unless you want a night alone in bed..."

"That's the thing here! Why would they tell you to not be yourself!? That is the opposite of what you need to do!"

"Oh Toke...when you get a girlfriend, you'll understand..."

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

"Oh..actually, maybe you can get some advice on how to win over Nichole's heart. I know you have a huge crush on her!"

Token blushed, "Shut up! I am not listening to a bunch of crap from a magazine to get a girlfriend!"

"Suit yourself. More for me and Craig, right bud?"

"Yeah..." I said, but wasn't really paying attention that much, I was busy reading. Last night with Tweek was...amazing...a bit nerve-wrecking...but...I enjoyed it. Later tonight, me and Tweek are going to do it again. I can't wait.

"Come on Craig...are you really listening to this junk? Don't you want to...I don't know...look at stars or something?"

"...Stars?" I looked up. It has been awhile since I looked at the night sky...and I heard that Orion was coming out tonight...no...no...I got to be romantic for Tweek. No more obsessing over stars. If Tweek doesn't like that...than...I won't...I won't look at stars... "So what? Stars are lame..."

Both Clyde and Token gasped.

"Dude...did you just say..."

"Stars...were lame?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"...Okay Toke...maybe these magazines aren't good for Craig..."

"Fuck you," I sighed. I grabbed my textbook and started heading to class. I can't wait to see Tweek.

* * *

"A-ah!" I gasped when I felt Craig coming inside of me. Jesus, this boy can come...I love it...

"You...you alright?" Craig asked as he looks down at me.

"Uh huh...that was...great..."

"You wanna go for another round?" Craig asked.

"Nah..I think three is my limit man," I sighed.

"Good idea..." Craig said as he pulls out and starts cleaning us up.

"...You know...it's still dark outside..."

"Yeah...so?" Craig asked.

"So? I heard Orion is out tonight. Don't you want to see it?"

"...Nah, I don't mind spending the night here with you," Craig smiled.

I froze. What? "W-what? You don't...want to see stars?"

"Nope. I just want to stay here and cuddle you," Craig smiled.

"...Uh...I mean...I do love cuddles...it's just...don't you want to see some stars? We don't even have to go to the meadow...we can...just see them here..."

Craig's face contorted, but he then went back to his neutral face. "I'm fine with not looking at stars. Besides, Orion will come back another time..."

"Yeah but..."

"Tweek, stop worrying about it so much. Let's just focus on us," Craig smiled.

"...O-okay..." I leaned closer to Craig and snuggled close to him as he wraps his arms around me. I'm happy...really..but Craig...not choosing to see stars? That's...that's a bit worrying to be honest...

I...I don't like it...

I know...I know...I've been complaining about how Craig's obsession for space kinda gets in the way of our relationship, but anyone would feel like that! Still...seeing Craig...like this...I thought it would make me feel happy...but...it doesn't...I feel...weird.

Things became even more weird when Craig starts doing other romantic stuff outside of bed.

"Tweek, you got another present!"

"Again?" I sighed as I put down my paint sets and walked over to my mom. She was holding a teddy bear that says, "I love you," on its stomach. It's cute...but...I don't want it. "Let me guess...it's from Craig."

"That's right dear. Want me to put it with the others?"

"Yes please," I sighed.

"Okay," My mom walks towards my closet. When she opens the door, she was surprised by how many gifts came out. "Oh my...Craig is very affectionate, isn't he?"

"Yeah...a little...too affectionate..."

It wasn't just the gifts that were weird and got on my nerves. There was also the times when we're in public and Craig would randomly kiss me or hold my hand! I mean...I know we do that already...it's just...he usually gets shy when he does that! His cheeks weren't even red when he held my hand while we were getting lunch in the cafeteria!

"Tweek," Craig smiles and holds my hand.

"Uh...y-you don't have to hold my hand right now...we're just getting lunch..." I said.

"I know...I just want to hold you hand," Craig smiled.

I looked around and noticed a few people were staring. I suddenly feel embarrassed...wait...what? Me? Embarrassed? I never get embarrassed over stuff like this! What the fuck is happening!?

"C-Craig...come on...l-let go.."

"But...I want to be close to you," Craig pouted. He's...fucking...pouting. What. The. Actual. Fuck!?

"...I don't feel hungry anymore..." I quickly grab my hand back and got out of there.

"...Woah...was...the wild child flustered?" Stan asked.

"Dude...what's happening?" Kyle asked.

I ignore them and continued leaving. I hate this...

What's even more weird about Craig now is that...he doesn't...want to bottom anymore! Don't get me wrong, I love being fucked by him...but I like fucking too!

"Hey Craig," I whispered. "I wanna do it..."

"Oh?" Craig smiled.

"Yeah..." I smiled. I kiss him and placed my hand on his shoulder. I was about to push him down, but I suddenly felt myself being pinned. "Eh?"

"Where's the lube?" Craig asked.

I blushed and look up at Craig. "I...I was...I was wondering...if I could..top this time?"

"You...want to t-top?" Craig blushed, and I was hoping to see that shy little dork I love, but his face was back to being neutral and he smiles at me. "Don't worry about pleasing me, I want to make you feel good..."

"...T-that's...not what I meant..." I sighed.

Nonetheless, I enjoyed the nice fuck...but...it wasn't as pleasurable as before...I miss fucking Craig...I miss seeing his cute face...I miss how he gets so nervous and shy...I miss how he loves talking about space...I miss how Craig likes telling me off when I do something bad...I miss...I miss...

"Hm...I'm thinking of getting contacts...what do you say?"

"...Gah!" I screamed.

I miss my old Craig! I want him back! I want him back right now! God! How could you let this happen! How could you change Craig this much! Bring him back! bring him back right now! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

The next day, I was in school. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I managed to make Craig leave...but...ugh...I'm now scared to see him...

I thought I love this cool and confident Craig...I mean...I still do...I love him to pieces...but I still prefer my old Craig. When is he coming back? Please God...if you're there...please...please bring back my Craig. I'll...I'll stop burning half the school down! I'll stop putting spider eggs in my history teacher's coffee! I'll even stop painting lewd shit! Just bring me back my Craig!

"...What the?" I stopped when I see Clyde and Bebe making out. Woah...what am I missing here? "Uh...Toke...what's this?"

"Haven't you heard? Clyde and Bebe are going out," Token sighed as he closes his textbook.

"Since when was this a thing?"

"For awhile," Token said.

"Wow...I really need to pay attention to what's happening around here," I sighed. "Mind explaining me how this happened?"

"Clyde has been reading these dating magazines and been trying them out with Bebe."

"Seriously? Everyone knows that stuff is total bull," I sighed.

"That's what I've been saying, but neither Clyde nor Craig has been listening to me..."

"Yeah well...wait...Craig? He's reading this junk?"

"Yeah...I'm surprised you didn't noticed..."

Wait....it all makes sense now! The gifts! The obvious fake confidence! The sweet talk! Craig not liking space! "...That motherfucker!" I quickly pushed past Clyde and Bebe and headed off.

"Tweek, what are you going to do!?" Token called out.

"I'm bringing back my Craig," I said. Even if it kills his pride...

* * *

Tweek texted me to come to his house asap. I don't know what's going on...I hope he's okay...

Ugh...acting confident and being romantic is...actually really tiring...but for Tweek, I'll just deal with it...still...I wish I could see a star...even looking at the moon seems pleasing right now...

I arrived at the Tweak's. Tweek told me his parents weren't home, so with the spare key that Tweek made for me, I entered the house and closed the door behind me.

"Tweek! I'm here!" I called out.

"Come to my room, Craig," Tweek said. He sounds...happy. I'm glad. I'll be sure to make him even more happy.

Taking a deep breath, I started walking upstairs and headed inside Tweek's room. "Hey babe," I said. Ugh...saying babe and honey...I like it...but even I can't take how much I'm saying it...

"Darling," Tweek smiled. D-darling? I was about to blush, but I controlled myself. Since when has he called me d-darling?

"Hey...you seem happy," I smiled.

"Yep, because I have a surprise," Tweek sang.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Come come....sit here," Tweek smiled.

I smiled and sat down on Tweek's bed. "So, what's the surprise?"

"Close your eyes," Tweek said.

"Okay," I smiled and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt Tweek grab my hand. Control Craig...don't you dare show him how nervous you are. Just...breathe...and stay totally calm...

"You know Craig...I heard that Clyde and Bebe are together."

"Y-yeah...good for Clyde...right?" Why is he talking about them all of a sudden?

"Yeah...Token also told me that Clyde was taking advice from some dating magazine..."

I paled. "O-oh? R-really?"

"Yeah...and uh...hm...now that I think about it...some of the stuff you've been doing seems like stuff you would read from one of those magazines..."

"W-what?" I open my eyes, but I noticed that my hands were tied. What's happening? "T-Tweek?"

"Craig..." Tweek smiled. He suddenly pushes me down and climbs on top of me. "Have you...been reading those stupid magazines to be more...romantic?"

"...T-Tweek...I uh...I can explain," I said nervously.

"Aw...I miss that nervous face of yours...you look so cute," Tweek gushed.

"T-Tweek?"

"Still...it wasn't very cute of you for trying so hard..." Tweek sighed as he starts palming my crotch. I twitched.

"T-Tweek...come on...what's going on?"

"...Craig...I love you...I really do. I also loved how confident you are in bed...but...when you start acting like someone I don't know...I start getting mad," Tweek said and grabs my crotch, hard.

"T-Tweek," I looked down, the heat went through my entire body.

"Craig...let's make a deal. If I fuck you right now...will you stop...reading those fucking magazines?"

"Nnnnnggg.."

"Will you get rid of them?" Tweek grip on my crotch tighten.

"Y-yes! I'll throw them all out!"

"Will you talk to me the next time you feel troubled?" Tweek asked.

"Y-yes..." exclaimed.

"Hm...I don't know if I'm convinced..." Tweek loosen his grip and started taking off his pants. He takes out his cock and started stroking it. "Maybe you don't deserve to be fucked...I can always satisfy by myself..."

"Tweek...please..."

"Let me here you say it Craig. What I want to hear..."

"Nnnnnggg...fuck! Tweek, I promise to stop reading those fucking magazines! I'll throw them out! I'll even set fire to them! Just please...please please!" I begged.

"...There's my Craig," Tweek smiled.

Tweek takes my pants off completely and pushed my legs up. I blushed as Tweek started pressing the head of his cock around my rim. He then thrust into me.

"A-ah!" I screamed. Tears forming.

"My...you're so tight right now..." Tweek panted as he moves his hips, not even giving me time to take it in completely. "Guess it has been awhile since we'e done it like this...huh?"

"Nnnnggg! Tweek," I cried out.

"A-ah...I just love how you're squeezing me so much..." Tweek smirked as he goes in deep.

"Nnnngggg....please...please t-touch me..." I begged.

"Oh? You mean...here?" Tweek pokes my cock and I tried moving my hips. "Hm...I don't know...you have been acting like a total douche..."

"Tweek...please," I begged. I tried moving my hands, but Tweek had a good grip on them.

"Well...okay...I guess I can give you a hand here," Tweek smirked. Tweek put his hand around my cock and started pumping it. I twitched at the sensation. A-ah...this feels...so good...

"A-ah!" I panted.

"Craig..." Tweek leans in and starts kissing me. I kiss him back as I felt Tweek going even more deeper in me. I miss this...so much...

"Nnngg...I'm going to come..."

"Yeah?" Tweek grinned. He leans closer, "then come....I want you to come all over my hand..."

"Nnnnggg..." I couldn't take it anymore. I came. "A-ah!"

"C-Craig..." Tweek hugs me as he came inside of me.

We both went still as we try to catch our breaths. Jesus...fucking...Christ...

"...I'm sorry..." I sighed as I look at Tweek.

"...I know..." Tweek pulls out and I winced. Fuck...I'm going to be sore for days now... "Craig...I'm sorry for making you think I wanted...a more...romantic Craig..."

"...Yeah...well...I shouldn't have taken it far..."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. Still...I know I shouldn't make you choose. If you love space, go for it. If you want to be an astronaut, I'll support you."

"...You will?"

"Of course, I'm your boyfriend after all," Tweek smiled.

"...Tweek...I love you. I love you so much."

Tweek smiles at me. "I love you too, you idiot," Tweek leans in and kisses me on the lips. "You promise you'll get rid of those fucking magazines?"

"I promise..." I also better stop taking Tricia's advice.

"...Hey Craig...did you like being confident when you uh...were fucking me?" Tweek asked, he tilted his head.

"...Y-yeah...I did..." I blushed.

"...That's good enough," Tweek smiled. Tweek lays down next to me and snuggles up to me.

...I should tell him my hands are still tied...but...I'll tell him later....

The next day, Tweek and I were walking to school together and we see Token and Clyde.

"Hey you two," Token greeted us.

"Hey," I said.

"Woah...looks like someone had a fun time last night," Clyde grinned.

"What?"

"You're kinda limping a bit dude," Token said.

I blushed. "Fuck off," I said as I flip them off.

"So I'm guess you're no longer going to listen to those magazines?"

"Nope. From now on, I'll just be myself and let Tweek tell me when I should be more romantic..."

"Uh huh," Tweek smiles and hugs me.

"Oh well, I guess those dating magazines don't work for everyone, unlike me. Me and Bebe are still going strong!" Clyde grinned.

"Um...Clyde?"

"Hey babe," Clyde happily smiles when he sees Bebe.

"...Please...don't call me that," Bebe said.

"Huh? W-what's wrong?"

"...Clyde...I think we need to break up."

"W-what?"

"It's just...when you asked me out so...confidently...I thought you were so cool! But...I don't know...I just...I like you...but I wish you were more...emotional," Bebe said.

"E-emotional?"

"Yeah...like...maybe cry after seeing a sad movie...or shouting out when you're happy...something like that...but I guess you're just not that kind of person. I'm sorry...I hope we can still be friends," Bebe smiled. She kisses Clyde on the cheek before walking off.

"Like I said...you either have your heart broken...or have a broken dick."

"I think...I would prefer a broken dick..." Clyde said. Tears forming in his eyes.

"Come on buddy...I heard they were serving tacos in the cafeteria, want to get some?"

"Y-yes..."

We all walk with Clyde to the cafeteria. I look over at Tweek and grabbed his hand.

"...Craig?"

"...I never...said I didn't like doing this..." I blushed.

"...Oh Craig," Tweek smiled.

* * *

If you know Tweek...you would know that Tweek can easily be get jealous. Especially if it involves me.

"Nnnggg..."

"Come on Tweek..." I sighed.

"I just...I don't like how that lady was looking at you."

"Tweek..."

"What?"

"She's suppose to be looking at me. She's my Optometrist," I sighed.

"I still don't like her."

Sometimes, Tweek's jealousy is harmless...most of the time...it seems like Tweek should be in jail for what he has done.

"Why the fuck would you set fire to her lawn!?"

"I didn't like how she was staring at your ass!"

"I swear I wasn't looking at his ass! Now let me down!"

"You might want to reconsider that since you are dangling over a pit of fire right now!" I exclaimed as I try to take the fire out.

"Burn bitch! Burn!"

"God damn it Tweek!"

Yep...Tweek can be a very very jealous person. As for me...I don't think I've ever been jealous in my life. Tricia getting the larger piece of birthday cake? Don't care. One of the kids having a nicer toy than me. Whatever. Clyde choosing a game character I was hoping to get. I'll choose them in the next game...or hit Clyde for picking them without asking first.

Yeah...I don't think I'm a jealous person...

"So I told him that if I wanted to paint dicks on my art project, then I have the right!"

"But...wasn't the assignment suppose to be a painting of fruit in a bowl?"

"Yeah...but I was trying to give more of a surrealism look, you know?"

"...I don't."

"Okay look, what I'm trying to say is that I-" Tweek suddenly trips on someone's backpack and was about to fall.

"Tweek!" I tried catching him, but someone already caught him.

"Woah, you alright Tweeker?" It was Kenny.

"Yeah...thanks," Tweek sighed in relief. Kenny helped him up.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have put my backpack down there..."

"It's fine man...but Jesus...what do you have in there?"

Kenny looks around before leaning closer to Tweek and whispered, "I have a ton of weed in there. Don't tell."

"Pff...who am I going to tell? The teachers? ...Hey...mind selling me some?"

"Deal," Kenny grinned.

I...I feel weird...seeing them like that...I don't like it.

Kenny takes out a small baggie of weed and hands it to Tweek. Tweek takes out a twenty and offers it to Kenny.

"Nah, you can have it for free."

"Really?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah, we're buds," Kenny said and starts petting the top of Tweek's head.

"Thanks Ken," Tweek smiled. ...Ken? Since when did these two became close?

"Well I'll see you later. Bye Tweek, later Tucker," Kenny looks up at me.

"McCormick," I hissed.

Kenny looks at me but shrugs. He walks off to join his group of friends.

"...What was that?" Tweek looks at me.

"What? Nothing...I'm always pissed off when I see Kenny and his group of friends."

"I know...but....it looked like you were really angry at Kenny after I talked to him," Tweek said as he stuffed his weed into his messenger bag.

"I just...I don't like how he was talking to you..."

"You mean...normally?" Tweek raised an eyebrow. "Craig...you're not...jealous are you?" Tweek started smirking.

"N-no! I don't get jealous! Never been jealous! I just...I don't like how he's been looking at you! That's all!" I exclaimed.

"Okay okay...no need to be so defensive about it."

"I'm not defensive!" I exclaimed. A couple of people turned and were looking at me. Shit. "...I mean...I just...ugh! I'll see you later," I walked off as I try to calm myself down.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

I know I have a history of being very very extreme when I'm jealous, but at least I don't actually take it too far...right? True...I almost burned that girl's house down...and her along with it, but I wasn't actually going to let her burn...sorta...

Still...for as long as I've been dating Craig, I have never once seen him...jealous...this is very pleasing.

I try my best to find Kenny, but I was surprised to see Kenny making out with Butters. Oh?

"Mmm...T-Tweek!" Kenny looks up and sees me.

"Oh hamburgers," Butters blushed.

"Hey you two...having fun?" I smirked.

"Ha ha...what do you want?" Kenny asked.

"I would like a favor to ask you," I smiled.

"What's in it for me?"

"Mmmmm...how about I send pictures of Butters here being oh so adorable," I smiled as I pinched Butter's cheeks.

"Wait...when did you take pictures of me?" Butters asked.

"Don't worry about it," I whispered.

"Hm...alright. What's your favor," Kenny asked.

"I need you to flirt with me and make Craig jealous," I said.

"Do you want me to die so badly?" Kenny asked.

"Of course not, we're buds," I said. "I just want to see Craig being jealous. It's so cute."

"I don't think it's going to be cute for me..."

"Just do it man...I mean...I could always put Butter's picture online. There's plenty of weirdos that would jack off to how cute he is..."

"Am I really that cute?" Butters asked.

"Adorable," I smiled.

"Yep," Kenny said.

"Aw...golly," Butter blushed.

"So...we have deal?" I asked.

"...Fine. Deal." We shook hands on it. This was going to be fun.

* * *

What...is this? When I came to school, I see something I didn't want to see. Kenny flirting with Tweek.

"Your hair looks cute today, Tweek," Kenny said.

"Oh please, my hair is the same as always," Tweek giggled.

"...What is this?"

"Oh Craig, didn't see you there," Tweek grinned.

"Yo Tucker," Kenny smiled.

"...Yeah," I grabbed Tweek's arm and pulled him to the side, "why are you talking to Kenny...and why is he talking to you like that?"

"Oh? What's the matter? Jealous?"

"I'm not jealous! I just...ugh...just stop talking to Kenny...I don't like how he looks at you. Kenny was staring at Tweek...particularly at his ass. I don't like this...

"It's fine, me and Ken are just buds."

"Since when do best buds flirt with each other?" I frowned.

"Oh you," Tweek kisses me and look into my eyes. "You're the only man I love."

"....Well...if you say it like that...I-"

"Hey Tweek, I got you your spray cans that you wanted," Kenny said.

"Oh?" Tweek backs away from me and walks towards Kenny. "Sweet, come on!"

"W-wait, where are you guys going?"

"We're going to spray paint Mr. Bulk's car. We're going to make it look like it's on fire!" Tweek smiled.

"Yeah man," Kenny said and high fives Tweek.

"...Why...didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't like that..."

"Yeah but...you always...ask me to join you..."

"Well...I have Ken here, he can be my accomplice," Tweek smiled.

"....O-okay..."

"See you later Craig," Tweek smiled and leaves.

I watched the two walk away. I don't feel good.

"Woah...Tweek isn't cheating on you with Kenny...is he?" Clyde asked.

"What? Of course not! Tweek wouldn't...cheat on me...especially with McCormick..." I said. My gut was saying something else...

"Well okay...just...if I were you, I'd keep an eye on those two," Clyde said.

"...."

I started following Tweek around school. Not because I was jealous! I am not jealous...nope...I just...I needed to make sure Tweek doesn't get into too much trouble.

I found Tweek and Kenny at the parking lot. They were indeed spray painting Mr. Bulk's car. There were skulls, flames, and for whatever reason, a cat taking a turd....

"This is great," Tweek smiled.

"I know, this is kinda fun...I always curious about your little pranks," Kenny said.

"Yeah? Well...this was surprisingly fun. Craig would usually complain to me and telling me that I shouldn't be doing this and that I was going to get into so much trouble!"

"Pff...what does he know? He's the space geek, and you're the wild child."

"...." Space geek...wild child? ...I know we're different...but...does that...matter?

"...Hey...just because...he's a space geek doesn't mean he's boring...he's actually really fun to have around," Tweek said.

"..." I smiled. Tweek...you little punk.

"Hm...whatever you say man," Kenny smiles and pushes Tweek a bit.

"Hey," Tweek laughs and pushes Kenny.

The two smile and laughed as they continued spray painting together...I don't like this.

...Fuck...I'm jealous.

* * *

Things were going great! I can tell that Craig is so jealous! This is hilarious!

"Uh Tweek...you sure we shouldn't stop now? Craig is really glaring at me right now..." Kenny said as he looks back. Craig was glaring daggers at the back of Kenny's head.

"Just keep it up. I want Craig to admit he's jealous," I grinned.

"What are you two talking about?" Craig asked as he pulls me closer to him. He's even hugging me tight! I want to laugh at how cute he's being.

"We're just talking, that's all," I smiled.

"Yep, this little coffee bean is being so cute with me right now."

"C-coffee bean!?" Craig exclaimed.

"Oh? You didn't know that was my nickname that Ken gave me?"

"Uh...hello! I'm your boyfriend! I'm suppose to be the one who give you cute nicknames!"

"Well why can't friends give each other cute nicknames?" I smiled.

"Yeah, it's a free country man," Kenny said.

"Will you just butt out!" Craig exclaimed.

"Woah there Craig...are you...jealous?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I am not jealous!" Craig exclaimed.

"You sure? kinda showing how jealous you are right now," Kenny said.

"I'm not jealous! I don't care what you two do behind my back! Nope! I don't care! Not jealous! Craig Tucker, not jealous!"

"Well then, you don't mind if I do this?" Kenny leans n and kisses my cheek. I glare at him. I fucking told the fucker that kissing wasn't allowed, even if it was on the cheek. That privilege only goes to Craig!

"..."

"...Craig?"

"...You motherfucker!" Craig shouted and suddenly punches Kenny in the jaw.

"Holy shit!"

"Oh my god! Craig just punched Kenny!" Stan exclaimed.

"You bastard!" Kyle shouted.

"Sweet, dork versus poor kid!" Cartman laughs.

"Fuck off all of you!" I shouted.

"Craig! Stop!"

"You piece of shit! Who the fuck kisses someone else's boyfriend!" Craig shouted as he started punching Kenny in the jaw!

"Hold on a sec! Craig! I can explain!" Kenny cried out.

"Craig! Stop! Please!" I exclaimed. Okay, this is not fun anymore. Shit...I went too far! God damn it Tweek!

"What's going on here!?"

"Shit, it's the vice principal!"

"Tucker! McCormick! Are you two fighting!?"

"Fuck off! I'm going to kill this motherfucker!" Craig exclaimed.

"Not if I kill you first!"

"Don't you dare kill my boyfriend, Kenny!"

"Both of you! My office, now!" The vice principal grabs the two and took them away.

"...What the fuck have I done?"

* * *

I walked out of the vice principal's office. I glared at Kenny before I flipped him off. I was about to walk off, but Kenny grabs my arm.

"What?" I spat.

"...This was Tweek's idea, okay," Kenny sighed.

"...What?" I stared at him, shocked.

"Tweek wanted to make you jealous, so he asked me to pretend to flirt with you, and...well...he got it..." Kenny said.

"...That fucking asshole!" I shouted. Of course, this was all Tweek's doing! Of fucking course! It's always Tweek! "Ugh! That fucking prick! He always does shit like this to me!"

"...What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll tell you one thing, I ain't letting this one slide! I've let Tweek get away with lots of things, but this time, he needs to realized that his actions have consequences!"

"So...what are you planning?"

"..." I look at Kenny and smirked. "Hey Kenny...how's your acting?"

* * *

I waited at my locker in the boy's changing room, hoping to see Kenny. I hope he didn't get into too much trouble...I also hope Craig didn't break his nose. I see Kenny and I sighed in relief. Okay, first...I got to apologize to Kenny, then I got to apologize to Craig.

"Hey Kenny...look...I'm sorry for what Craig did. We went too far."

"Yeah...we did..."

"I'm really sorry man...look...just..." I hand Kenny the envelope. "Here are all the pictures of Butters...I'm really sorry. Let's just end this and I'll tell Craig everything." I was about to walk away, but Kenny suddenly grabs my arm.

"You know what Tweek....forget the pictures," Kenny suddenly throws the envelope to the ground. I stared at it and then at Kenny. "I want you..."

"...Eh?" I stared at Kenny in shock. What the fuck? "What!? Dude! I'm with Craig now!"

"Exactly! Please...break up with Craig...and go out with me!"

"W-what about Butters?"

"Butters is a sweet kid, but you...you're like a lion that can't be tamed."

"W-what!?" What the fuck Kenny!?

"Come on Tweek, don't you see we're perfect for each other? Craig is just so...simple...boring..."

"I like that about Craig! Make my life less stressful!"

"Yeah but...don't you remember jacking off in my locker...while smelling my towel?"

"That was ages ago man! You rejected me when I asked you out!"

"Yeah...and I regret that...so please...give me a chance..."

"...Fuck no! I love Craig. Not you! I don't know why you're acting like this, but I ain't dealing with it!" I pulled my arm away and tried walking off, but Kenny cages me in.

"Tweek...I'm sorry...but I can't live without you," Kenny then leans forward and tries to kiss me.

"The fuck dude!" I shouted. I put my hand to his face and tried pushing him away.

I suddenly hear a gasp. I turned my head and I see Craig. Shit! "Tweek...how could you..."

"No no no no! This is not what it looks like!"

"So it doesn't look like my boyfriend is about to make out with the guy who flirted with you!?"

"Jesus fucking Christ! This is all on him! Not me! I am into you, not him!"

"Then why were you letting him flirt with you earlier?"

"Nnnggg! It was all fake! I asked Kenny to flirt with me! Only so I can make you jealous!"

"I see...well you did it...and I don't think I want to be with a boyfriend who does that..."

"...What?" I froze. No...wait...what?

"I hope you're happy with Kenny," Craig said before leaving.

"Craig...Craig! Wait! Let me explain!" I tried going after Craig, but Kenny held me back.

"Now that you two aren't together, we can be a couple. Like you wanted...right?"

"No! This...this isn't what I wanted at all!" I get out of Kenny's arm and collapsed to the ground. I started shaking. "I...I...I don't want you...I want...I want Craig...I want Craig to be my boyfriend! I...I...I don't want to...l-lose him..." I started crying. Shit...I'm going to have a panic attack. I can't take this shit anymore. I hate it...I fucking hate it...I hate it I hate it I hate it! What have I done? Fuck! Fuck!

"..." I suddenly felt a hand on my back. At first, I thought it was Kenny, I was ready to tell him to fuck off, but when I hear the familiar hum, I knew it was Craig.

"...C-Craig?" I cried.

"It's okay...it's okay Tweek, I'm here," Craig said in his gentle voice.

"I...I thought you left," I sniffled.

"Of course not you idiot. You really think I would leave like that?" Craig sighed.

"B-but you..."

"It was all an act. Planned by Craig Tucker himself," Kenny said.

"Y-you were in on it?"

"Yep...sorry man, but...you do owe me for letting your boyfriend punch me in the jaw. Thanks again for that, Tucker."

"Oh go and suck Butters dick why don't you," Craig sighed.

"Whatever. I'll let you two to it...you weirdos," Kenny said and then left.

"Nnngg...I-I can't believe you did that! That was so mean!"

"Oh like how you tried to make me jealous wasn't?"

"I just...I just wanted to see if you really do care about me..."

"Of course I care about you, haven't I've shown you?"

"...You have..."

"I'm even here comforting you so you don't get a panic attack. You really think I don't care about you if I'm doing this?"

"...I'm sorry Craig," I sniffled.

"Hey...I'm sorry for going to far with my little prank earlier...but you did kinda deserve it," Craig said.

"Y-yeah...I did," I sniffled. I leaned my head against Craig's chest. "Craig..."

"Hm?"

"I love you," Tweek said.

"I love you too, you idiot...but if you ever try to make me jealous again, I'm kicking your ass," Craig said.

I laugh. "So you were jealous...huh?"

"...Sh-shut up," Craig blushed.

* * *

No matter how many flaws that Tweek has, no matter how many crap he gets himself into, no matter how many times he drags me into his schemes....

"I love you..."

I do...I love Tweek Tweak. Call me crazy, call me an idiot...it doesn't matter...I love him...I love his flaws...I love how Tweek doesn't care that he shows his flaws.

"I love you too, Craig," Tweek smiled.

No matter how much of a fucking asshole he can be, whether he's painting dicks into the principal's ass, or teasing me endlessly...he's someone I can understand...he's someone that I love.

You probably will ask me, what is it about Tweek Tweak that I love...well...

it's kinda impossible...because there are too many reasons as to why I love Tweek Tweak. That will be my answer.

* * *

He's a dork. He's obsessed with space. He can be too shy, but can be confident once in awhile. He's boring. Complains way too much. Always tells me what to do...

He's perfect.

"Tweek...you wanna get up now? My legs are going to fall asleep at this point..."

"Mmm....just let me sleep on your legs a bit more...they're comfy," I smiled.

"Alright...but i'ts going to be hard to see the stars like this..."

"Just lay down and look at the sky..."

"Yeah but...I want to look at them through my telescope..."

"Nnnngg..." I groaned.

Craig looks at me and sighs. "Alright...you just rest, honey," Craig said as he pets my head.

I smile.

How this boy ever fell for me...I'll never understand. How he can love me...I still will never understand. I have too many flaws, I'm shameless, and I love teasing mercilessly at him...and yet...here we are...we're still together...and we still love each other. I consider this a gift from above. I'm so happy to have Craig in my life....I never want to let him go...

For the many reasons why I love Craig...the one I love the most about him is that...he loves me...and that he'll never leave me. That's why I love Craig Tucker.

"Hey Craig..."

"Hm?"

"When you become an astronaut...you think they'll let me come with you?"

"Pff...knowing you...you'll probably find a way to get in no matter what," Craig laughs.

"Yeah...but...still...would...like for me to come with you?"

"Tweek..." Craig sits up and looks down at me. I look up at him. "No matter what...I'll always love having you around. So I would love to have you with me up in space."

"Really?" I smile.

"Yeah...if you don't mind being in a cramp space ship for a couple of years," Craig smile.

"I don't mind...cause as long as you are there...I'll be fine," I said.

"Hm," Craig kisses my head and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "I love you," Craig said.

"I love you too, Craig."

People may think we're different. They'll say we can never be a couple. They might even say we're weird or insane...but honestly...we don't care. As long as we have each other...we don't care what the world thinks.

This is what love is after all.

**_The end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you can find me here on my [Tumblr](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
